mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter x Super Sentai (モンハンxスーパー戦隊)
Information on a visual/comic/concept art series (possible animation shorts) combining Monster Hunter and Super Sentai. Information is highly prone to change. Characters Role of "Super Hunters" Not official term. Some are afraid of them, some look up to them; they were born with deficiencies, but as they grow, turned out they are super human. Physical strength, speed, some bizarre elemental ability.They gain an affinity to an item such as armor and weapons, when unveils their "monster adapt (or guardian?)". They get stronger. This happens once in a life time and said to be an omen when born. Especially when a human adopts an Elder Dragon. There is a theme of Saint Seiya and Digimon Frontier, which derive from Super Sentai. ;Axel / Ratha Red *Element: Fire *Weapon: Either great sword or long sword :He's the leader with the red armor; based off of the mascot character, Rathalos (Leolios). A young man around 20. Loyal to this group and serves as the person of high moral. A brave man, hot-blooded man. Strong physical power. Image C.V is Terashima Takuma (寺島 拓篤). ;Lagia Blue *Element: Thunder *Weapon: Lance :Name might be Johnny, Bolt, or Michael/Mikhael. Something a bit regular. He is level-headed. ;Garuga Black or Purple *Element: Poison *Weapon: Dual Blade (Scythes) :Info: I say black because the Yian Garuga is called the Black wolf; name might be Lupus, Lobo, Krow, or Fang. He looked up to the strongest "evil hunter" to become strong, but ended up in Axel's group. Image C.V is Okamoto Nobuhiko (岡本 信彦). ;Naja Green Element: Paralysis/Stunner Weapon: Bowgun Info: Name might be Rudy. The Najarala hunter good with long-range paralysis attack. An observer and likes collecting items. A treasure hunter? Image C.V is Hirakawa Daisuke (平川 大輔). ;Jyo / DevilJyo Hunter *Element: Dragon *Weapon: Either a longsword or switch blade :Info: Once in a life time hunter has this power; it's rare and forbidden due to its evil arts. Strong physical power, speed, endurance that makes him easily conquer the protagonist group. He craves for destruction and strong opponents, which he gradually sees in Axel. Covered in scars that opens up when angry/excited. Brown/yellow armor. Image C.V is Tsuda Kenjiro (津田 健次郎) or Yusa Koji (遊佐浩二). ;Others :The water hunter may be a Shogun Ceanataur or Ludroth (yellow) with great strength and a defensive hammer (axe?). White may be a Ceadeus. ;Angelo/Daora Silver *Element: Ice *Weapon: Charge Blade :Info: Guardian of the northern cold territories, a lone fellow. His beautiful steel body makes him charming to look at. He looks for someone to pass down his abilities. His rival is the Stygian Zinogre hunter, Keres, who seeks to rule the north. ;Keres/Zinogre Dark *Element: Thunder *Weapon: Bow :Info: A thunder empress of underworld; her monster is the black S.Zinogre (Jinouga) She is cruel and seeks to rule the north. She is always ;Arthur/Glavenus Gray *Element: Fire *Weapon: Great Sword :Info: Probably a friend-rival of Axel. Surprisingly has the fastest great sword handling speed. His sword Hellblade is large and said to be as fast as a long blade. Has dark blue and/or green hair? Monsters ;Quan Zume-Ild (or Qan Zumeyedi. Could be this) *Wing Blade Dragon :The Elder Dragon who is the main challenge. It lives on a remote region called the Heavenly Steppe. The "Super Hunters" aspire to defeat it. It brought tribes of monsters and superhumans together to rule the nations. Wars broke the land and Qan ended up in the Steppe island, separated from the rest. Hunter Jyo wants to battle it. Category:Unfinished works Category:Games Category:Fantasy